


I love your Red Hair

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daensa - Freeform, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Queen Sansa, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sansrya, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Sansyra oneshot.Arya loves Sansa's hair.Hints of Daensa and Daenrya





	I love your Red Hair

Breathing hard, the Stark sisters released each other after a long night of sweaty incestuous lovemaking. They were in the southern capital, King's Landing during an official Royal Council, to discuss the post-war Westeros rebuilding efforts. 

"I love your red hair, elder sister." The younger Stark suddenly whispered. then she leaned over and softly touched and stroked it. "Very Tully." It was true. Arya enjoyed holding and pulling her hair during sex. The younger girl's Stark hair was dark, like Bran's.

"You know they call you the Red Wolf? Hero of the Battle of the Bastards." _You're the Dark Wolf. The Queen's Justice._

Sansa blushed, and leaned into the touch. "You brat...we swore to stop all of this."

"You cannot resist me, it seems. You're a very naughty big sister." Arya smirked deviously.

"Queen Daenerys will-"

"The queen's a Targaryen. They-"

"Did this for centuries, I know..." Did that truly make it ok? Were they above the rules of gods and men?

"See? Relax, Sans...Relax. Nobody will know and nobody needs to know."

"I wish I had your confidence, Arya. If they do find out, it could destabilize the alliance with Queen Daenerys."

"You know sometimes i see the queen blush at you..." 

"I'm your queen, Arya. Do you mean to betray me?"

"I meant the _Queen in the South_."

Sansa giggled, "I was just teasing. Are you jealous, is that it?"

"Maybe a little...I can't help it, Sans."

"You don't need to worry. Queen Daenerys adores us both. She saved our lives beyond counting in the War of the Dawn."

"I know..."

"But I love you. I chose you, sweet baby sister." Sansa confessed emotionally.

She smirked and kissed her Red Wolf, softly and sweetly, pouring her love into it. 

"I want you. I have always wanted you. I was so jealous for so long and now I know why....I love you...more than anything, my lovely redhead."

Sansa grinned and kissed back passionately. Their bodies were made to be together. She loved every aspect of Arya's breasts and pussy. She squeezed her sister's breasts, eliciting a moan from Arya. 

"Another round, then?" The ravenhead smirked seductively. 

"Naughty baby sister of mine has to be punished." Sansa smirked back, then began sucking on Arya's pink cute nipples, as Arya moaned and kissed her sister's neck. 

The two Stark sisters had finally found their true loves. Each other. The younger Stark realized long ago how Cersei Lannister must have felt, the dangerous sister clinging to their more responsible serious sibling every night. Arya realized she no longer cared if their true relationship remained a secret. She'd kill anyone who tried to tear them apart, until Sansa and her were the only ones left in this world. She had her Red Wolf now, her soft pup with the long flowing Tully hair. Forever.

 

The two incestuous wolf sisters never heard or suspected that the dragon queen was right outside the door, masturbating to them both. 


End file.
